Hvalpe
by Pen Sil
Summary: Det var aldrig rart at være ude på en opgave, men som årene går skete der ting I Dinas liv, og pludselig har hun det meget bedre når hun kommer hjem. Takket være Tano.


Jeg ejer IKKE skammerserien!

Og Dette er ikke min første fanfiction! Jeg er bare flyttet, og ja, det ER fordi jeg ikke orkede at flere mennesker spammede mig for nye kapitler på fictions jeg ikke havde inspiration til at fortsætte på.

* * *

**Hvalpe

* * *

**

Det var aldrig rart at være ude på opgave. Det ville det aldrig blive. Nok havde jeg kunne bruge mine evner i næsten ti år nu, og mor var holdt op efter, jeg kunne overtage familie hvervet, men det var stadig ubehageligt. Som jeg sad der, alene på hesten, på vej op over de sidste par bakker med de sidste aftenstriber i ryggen, savnede jeg næsten krigen mod Drakan, hvor en Skammer aldrig rejste ud alene.

Det havde ikke været så slemt den her gang, faktisk bare noget med nogle børn der var forsvundet, og det var da også slemt nok, men ham, de troede var skyldig, havde ikke haft noget at gøre med de forsvundne børn, sært som det lød.

Dette mindede mig om første gang, jeg rigtig havde været med mor på arbejde. Med kræmmeren, der solgte børn. Drengebørn til Drakan, så de kunne arbejde i hans smedjer. Jeg rystede på hovedet over de forfærdelige minder. Det var ikke noget jeg ville tænke på, så tæt på hjem. I stedet fremtvang jeg tanker om varm mad, min familie, Enebærhuset og smedjen bag æblehaven.

Idet min hoppe, Silke, fik trukket sig det sidste stykke op over bakken, bredte et smil sig over mine læber. Lysene fra de to huse, det ene nede i dalen mellem de mange bakker, og smedjen, hvor døren ind til værkstedet stod åbent – det kunne jeg se helt her ovre fra.

Tano holdt sikkert øje med min hjemkomst, ligesom mor, Callan, Davin, Melli og Rosa gjorde det. Jeg kunne mærke mit smil blive større. Jeg havde virkelig fået mig en stor familie, og med Rosa gravid, ventede der mig jo endnu et familiemedlem.

Jeg rørte fraværende ved smykket i mit hår, idet vi nåede helt ned i bunden af den lille dal og ind på gårdspladsen. Jeg afsadlede hurtigt Silke og trak hende over til folden hvorefter jeg lovede hende at strigle hende rigtig godt i morgen. Jeg orkede det ikke nu.

Jeg trak min oppakning længere op på skulderen, og travede over til stalden med alt mit udstyr. Jeg ved ikke hvor længe jeg stod der, og kiggede på mit udstyr efter jeg havde hængt det op, men pludselig hørte jeg nogen i døren. Jeg snurrede rundt hånden på min fløjte – ikke min fars, Azuan havde lært mig at lave min egen, en jeg kunne stole på. Men det var bare mor. Hun smilede til mig. "Stadig lidt pirrelig?" spurgte hun. Jeg nikkede. "Var det hårdt?"

"Nej, han havde ikke gjort noget."

Hun så lidt på mig. "Han havde ikke gjort noget denne gang, men hvad med før det? Ingen er fejlfri."

"Det kan du have ret i," sagde jeg. "Men det var ikke så slemt. I det mindste var det ikke helt uretfærdigt, og det var ikke små…" Jeg rystede på hovedet. "Hvordan har Rosa det?"

Mor smilede. Hun vidste hvad jeg skulle til at sige, og vidste at jeg altid ville tænke på det. "Hun har det fint, men det er snart ved at være tid. Hun sover. Hvilket Melli og Davin også gør."

Jeg lukkede stalddøren, inden vi begav os over mod selve huset. "Det er lidt tidligt."

"Det har været en hård dag," sagde hun. "Hvad med dig? Vil du i seng eller…?" hun kastede et kort blik op mod smedjen.

Jeg mærkede minde kinder varme. "Jeg tror hellere lige jeg må kigge ind hos Tano," sagde jeg.

"Nej," hun trak det ud på en vidende måde. "Han skulle jo nødigt blive bekymret." Og så sendte hun mig et drillende blik. "Skal jeg sende Callan op hvis det bliver for sent?"

"Mor!"

Hun åbnede leende døren, og jeg stak hovedet ind og vinkede kort til Callan før jeg begyndte min opstigning. Æblehaven var i fuld blomst og de hvide blomster var smukke at se på. Jeg hoppede over bækken og gik videre op ad bakken. Mine ben gjorde oprør, men det var intet nyt.

Det eneste lidt triste ved det her sted, var at Rikert var død her for to år siden. Han havde været som en far for Tano, den eneste far han nogensinde havde haft, og han havde været så sød at efterlade smedjen til Tano, selvom han egentlig havde både en datter og en søn på den anden side af bækken.

"Nå, dér er du!" lød det, da jeg trådte ind i smedjen.

Jeg kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Han sad ved siden af en kurv hvori der lå en sort hyrdehund, og jeg kunne ikke lade være med at gispe. Jeg havde kun været væk i tre dage – Dunark var ikke langt væk men Carmian havde insisteret på jeg blev lidt – og så havde Mille allerede fået hvalpe.

Jeg var lynhurtigt henne ved siden af ham, og smilede ned til de sovende dyr. Mille løftede hovedet, og da hun var sikker på, jeg var en hun kendte, lagde hun det igen. "Åh, jeg er så frygtelig ked af jeg ikke var hjemme," sagde jeg, da jeg igen vendte mig med ham.

"Det gør ikke så meget," sagde han. "Din mor hjalp til."

"Nå så det gjorde hun," mumlede jeg olmt. "Og hun sagde slet ikke noget."

Han smilede. "Men var det ikke en god overraskelse?"

"Jo!"

Han rejste sig, og puffede lidt rundt til gløderne, så de ikke gik ud. "Kom, det dur ikke, hvis vi vækker dem," sagde han og tilbød mig sin hånd.

Jeg tog den og et sekund senere var jeg på benene. Han gav ikke slip lige med det sammen, og trak mig med udenfor igen. Det plejede han ikke at gøre, vi plejede bare at sidde inde i smedjen og snakke – normalt endte det med at vi sad og snakkede indtil solen var på vej op.

Jeg kiggede ned på Enebærhuset, der lå der i hullet, men kunne kun lige skimte omridset, da det nu var næsten helt mørkt, og selv mor og Callan nu var gået i seng. Det var mærkeligt for klokken var jo egentlig ikke ret mange. Det eneste lys, vi havde var fra smedjen og så selvfølgelig stjernerne over os.

"Hvordan var Dunark?" spurgte han, da vi havde sat os. Han holdte stadig ved min hånd.

"Meget anderledes, men jeg tror… byen er blevet," jeg tøvede. "Som den var før Nicos familie blev slået ihjel. Carmian har brugt meget hårdt arbejde på at få alt tilbage på ret køl og… i det hele taget blive accepteret som fyrstinde."

Han nikkede. "Nu havde jeg aldrig mulighed for at konversere så meget med hende, men hun virkede meget… ihærdig."

Jeg nikkede. Jeg var endelig kommet over mine stridigheder med Carmian, selvom vi stadig godt kunne komme op at skændes. Jeg var hendes faste skammer, så vi så jo hinanden ofte nok, men hver gang jeg så hende, kunne jeg mærke min egen skam et sted i mit bryst. Og min vrede mod Nico. "Det er virkelig fantastisk hvordan hun kan… hvordan hun kan kæmpe videre selvom den mand hun elskede er død."

"Synes du stadig han udnyttede hende?" Jeg nikkede. Det var en holdning jeg var kommet frem til de seneste par år. Jeg kunne ikke lade være med at være gal på ham. Hans navn var blevet renset og han kunne sagtens … jeg vidste jo godt han ikke ville være fyrste, men han kunne have skabt sig sin egen måde at være det på. Og jeg var sikker på at han virkelig havde hold af Carmian, lige meget hvordan han så udtrykte det. Ellers ville han ikke have givet efter så let.

Tanos hånd gav slip på min og jeg havde den største lyst til at gribe ud efter den igen, som om det var den eneste livslinje jeg havde her i mørket. Men så mærkede jeg den på mit hår, over mit smykke. Han førte det lidt frem ad hvorefter jeg kunne mærke at han kyssede mig på panden. Mine kinder blussede op med det samme – jeg var holdt op med at håbe det ville holde op. Jeg var bare glad for det var mørkt, selvom han sikkert godt vidste at jeg rødmede.

"Synes du ikke, det er på tide du holder op med at kæmpe andres kampe?" mumlede han ind i mit hår.

Jeg kunne ikke lade være med at fnyse. "Og det skulle komme fra dig," sagde jeg, og lagde mig tilbage i græsset så han måtte give slip. I det mindste kunne jeg se hans ansigt nu. Han så ud til at more sig – de fortalte hans øjne mig i hvert fald. Jeg rettede en anklagende pegefinger imod ham. "Du var altid i gang med at beskytte nogen, da vi var yngre. Om så det var Imrik eller Miona eller… " min stemme døde hen.

Det var så tydeligt at han morede sig, da han åbnede munden. "Eller hvem?" _Nød _han at drille mig? Første gang vi rigtigt snakkede sammen, havde han også drillet mig havde jeg fundet ud af senere. Eller, han havde i hvert fald joket lidt.

Han holdt mit blik idet jeg satte mig op. Det er ikke fordi Tano ikke skammer sig. Han har masser af ting, han skammer sig over, som han måske ikke bliver nød til at skamme sig over, og han kan heller ikke se mor i øjnene. Men… det sjove ved Tano er at når han ser mig i øjnene får han sikkert mere at vide om mig, end jeg gør om ham. Sådan er der nogle mennesker der er og enten er de skamløse – dem skal man holde sig fra – eller også vil de blive noget helt specielt for skammeren. Jeg vidste allerede at Tano var noget helt specielt for mig. Det havde jeg vidst siden den dag min onkel havde tvunget mig til at sluge drømmepulver og jeg havde set hvor sammenfiltret vores skæbnetråde var, men jeg havde også langsomt fundet ud af at selvom jeg havde mor og Davin og Melli og Rosa og hele resten af min familie, så ville jeg meget gerne holde fast i hvad jeg havde med Tano.

"Eller mig," mumlede jeg til sidst og så endelig ned. "Selv da du ikke var sikker på, du kunne stole på mig. Og du gør det stadig."

Jeg kunne mærke at han så på mig. "Hvad mener du?"

"Kan du ikke huske det? For to uger siden, ved midsommer markedet…" jeg stoppede mig selv. Han vidste ikke jeg havde overhørt hans samtale med en nede fra lavlandet, der havde lavet heksetegnet – ikke oppe i ansigtet på mig, men jeg havde godt bemærket det. Det havde Tano åbenbart også, for da jeg drejede om et hjørne stod han der og skændtes med manden.

"Er der noget du ikke opdager?" spurgte han.

Jeg smilede. "Jeg er vel bare heldig."

Det grinede han af. Jeg havde aldrig kunnet forstå hvorfor Tano grinte, for han grinte altid på nogle mærkelige tidspunkter. Rosa var sikker på at drenge tænkte på en anden måde, hvilket var hvorfor hun og Davin altid skændtes og hvorfor hverken hun eller jeg fattede hvorfor Tano grinte når han gjorde.

Jeg skulede olmt til ham. "Hvad griner du nu af?"

"'Nu'?" gentog han.

"Ja, du griner altid på de mest mærkværdige tidspunkter!"

Han ændrede så pludseligt emne at jeg var ved at blive svimmel. "Hvad syntes du om hvalpene?" Det var det emne han havde ventet på at bringe på banen, kunne jeg mærke. Jeg vidste ikke hvorfor, men jeg fandt vel snart ud af det.

Jeg smilede drilsk. "Jeg sidder lidt og håber på du ikke ville blive for knyttet til dem," sagde jeg. "Så får du jo aldrig lavet noget!"

Han skulede til mig gennem mørket. "Er det ikke altid dig der ender med at leje med Mille?"

Pokkers! _Skift emne, Dina! Hurtigt! _"Så hvad har du tænkt dig at gøre med dem?"

Han trak på skuldrene. "Forære dem væk, eller sælge dem på næste marked."

"Det lyder som en god ide," sagde jeg. "Men du kan nok ikke nå at komme af med dem før næste sommer, da de er født lidt for sent til at få dem solgt inden vinteren."

"Og du vil ikke have en?" spurgte han og så mig i øjnene, og for en gangs skyld kunne jeg faktisk læse noget; vi snakkede ikke længere om hvalpe.

Jeg kunne mærke, jeg rødmede. "D-Det har jeg ærligtalt ikke tænkt så meget over –" jeg stoppede migselv, idet jeg sikkert bare ville dumme mig.

"Hvorfor ikke?"

Jeg tøvede. "Der har været så meget andet at tænke på," mumlede jeg. _Jeg har ikke turde nævne noget. Det er aldrig til at blive klog på hvordan du egentlig føler. _Jeg forsøgte at forfalske et gab og rejse mig. "Det er ved at blive sent," sagde jeg. "Synes du ikke, det er ved at være tid til at komme hjem og i seng…"

Jeg vendte mig om og tilbød ham min hånd. Han tog den, men i stedet for at trække sig på benene trak han mig ned på jorden igen. "Du stikker af fra samtalen, Dina," mumlede han ind i mit hård. Hans arme sneg sig omkring livet på mig, på en måde jeg kunne genkende. Ikke fordi han nogensinde havde gjort det før, men fordi han gjorde det på en måde, der fik det til at virke helt naturligt. Og så kom jeg i tanke om hvorfor det virkede så bekendt. Det var samme måde han havde taget min hånd første gang.

Dengang havde det været for at fortælle mig at han stolede på mig, og at han ikke længere hadede mig. Nu… jeg vidste endnu ikke hvad det nu betød, men jeg var også præcis lige så forvirret som sidste gang.

"Du stikker altid af på den måde," fortsatte han. "Hvilket forvirre mig, for normalt fortæller du noget helt andet…"

"Hvad?" fik jeg fremstammet. Mit hjerte bankede så jeg næsten ikke kunne høre mit hjerte slå. Jeg kom i tanke om de tre gange han havde kysset mig – ja, han havde kysset mig, for jeg var for stor en kujon til selv at gøre noget. Tænk engang, den frygtede Skammer, og så ture hun ikke engang… Det havde været ved de sidste tre midsomre og–

"At jeg er mere end bare en ven…" hans stemme døde hen i mørket, men jeg forstod pludselig hvad han talte om.

Og jeg havde i virkeligheden vidst det siden jeg så vores skæbnetråde filtret sådan sammen. Jeg havde bare været for stor en kujon til at gøre noget. "Tano," sagde jeg langsomt. "Kan du huske den dag, hvor jeg kom ind i lejren hvor alle sagde, jeg skinnede?"

Han tøvede. "Ja, selvfølgelig kan jeg det."

"Den morgen havde Azuan tvunget noget i mig, de kalder drømmepulver, der gjorde at jeg igen kunne bruge begge mine evner til det fuldeste," han nikkede, og mens jeg talte kunne jeg mærke at hans arme gled væk fra mig. "Og grunden til jeg overhovedet kunne finde ind i lejren var fordi jeg fulgte noget, der kaldes skæbnetråde…" hans ene hånd landede på min, og jeg gav den et lille klem. "Der var en andens… der var fuldkommen filtret ind i min, og jeg var fuldkommen sikker på at det var Nicos men… men da jeg kom til enden af den," og jeg så ham direkte ind i øjnene, "var det din."

Han klemte igen, og jeg kunne se hans smil gennem mørket. Så rejste han sig, og trak også mig på benene. "Det var der du var henne, da du gav alle den drøm ikke? Kan du vise mig det?" Han vidste alt om min gave – det holdt jeg ikke skjult for ham, og han havde jo også set så meget.

Jeg nikkede og kunne så ikke lade være med at drille. "Men jeg skal bruge begge mine hænder." Langsomt gav han slip og jeg rakte ud efter min fløjte. Først visualiserede jeg spøgelseslandet og vores to tråde. Derefter satte jeg fløjten for munden. Den fløjte, jeg havde lavet viste hvad jeg bad den om, lige meget hvilket humør den var i. Men i dag var det lidt anderledes.

Det var ikke tåge, der omgav os, men verden begyndte at lyse, ikke som når solen stod op, men som om der var en lille sol i alt. "Det er samme lys," mumlede Tano, "som den dag du kom ridende ind i lejren."

Langsomt formede der sig en lang linje imellem os, og jeg holdt op med at spille. "Der er de," sagde jeg.

"'De'?" gentog han. "Jeg kan kun se én."

Det kunne jeg sådan set også kun, men da jeg nærstuderede den, kunne jeg godt se at der var to. "Nej," sagde jeg. "Se, den der er lidt mørkere."

"Hvordan kan det være, de er så sammenfiltret?"

Jeg trak på skuldrene. "Det har noget at gøre med hvor stor en rolle de spiller i hinandens liv. Både Drakans og Nicos har tidligere henne ligget meget parallelt med min."

Vi stod der indtil min illusion forsvandt og mørket faldt endnu engang om os. Jeg fumlede med fløjten for nu hvor jeg havde vænnet mig til lyset kunne jeg pludselig ikke se noget i mørket. Jeg kunne heller ikke se Tano, men jeg kunne mærke at han stod ganske tæt på mig.

Da jeg endelig fik fløjten på plads i mit bælte igen, gentog jeg mine tidligere ord. "Det er ved at blive sent," mumlede jeg, og den her gang kunne jeg faktisk godt mærke et gab, men jeg undertrykte det.

Pludselig var jeg ved at springe en halv meter op i lufte, for jeg kunne mærke hans hånd under min hage. Det var præcis den samme gestus han havde brugt de tre andre gange, han havde kysset mig. Og det gjorde han da også. Bare helt kort, kun en blid berøring, og den var hurtig væk igen. "Bliv i smedjen," mumlede han, og jeg kunne mærke hans ånde på mit ansigt.

Jeg begyndte at protestere, men han kyssede mig bare igen, hvilket fik mig til at holde kæft. Og så sagde han noget, jeg havde hørt migselv sige og tænke så mange gange de sidste par gange. "Dina, jeg er ikke giftig. Jeg gør dig ikke noget."

* * *

Jeg ved ikke hvad klokken var da vi vågnede, men solen var for længst stået op. Men der var noget galt. Nej, der var flere ting, der var noget galt med. For det første kom dens stråler inde fra stuen, og for det andet, kunne jeg ikke rigtig bevæge mig.

Først kunne jeg ikke regne ud hvad der foregik, men så kom jeg i tanke om hvad der var sket. Det var ikke fordi vi havde lavet noget, vi havde bare sat os på hans seng – oven på dynerne endda – og snakket om alting og ingenting, indtil jeg faldt i søvn. Jeg ved ikke hvor meget længere han blev oppe, men jeg tror bare han lagde mig ordentlig ned på sengen.

Han må have lagt en arm om mig, enten inden han faldt i søvn eller efter for lige nu var hans arme helt låst fast omkring mig og jeg ville ikke kunne komme fri uden at vække ham, men… det var en rar følelse at vågne her… det var heller ikke så ensomt. Og det ville sikkert ikke være så slemt at tage ud på opgave hvis jeg havde nogen, der ventede specielt på mig. Selvfølgelig ville det mest være med en bekymret mine, men…

"Jeg tænkte nok jeg ville kunne finde jer her!"

Jeg kunne mærke at mine kinder blussede op. Hvorfor skulle det lige være Melli? Melli, der sådan nød at drille mig? På den anden side var jeg glad for det ikke var mor… eller Davin for den sags skyld.

Jeg prikkede Tano i brystet og han begyndte at vågne. Langsomt satte han sig op i sengen, stadig med mig i armene. Jeg kunne næsten ikke undertrykke en fnisen, han mindede mig mest af alt om en lille dreng, der ikke ville give slip på sin bamse.

"Er der noget galt?" spurgte han, stadig ikke rigtig vågen.

Mellis grin blev større. "Nej, det ser der ikke ud til at være," sagde hun. "Vi var begyndt at undre os over hvornår Dina mon ville flytte ind."

Tanos øjne spærredes øjeblikkeligt op, og han gav slip på mig som om han havde brændt sig. Av. Den gjorde ondt. Jeg kunne ikke lade være med at så på ham, sikkert med store sårede grønne øjne. "Dina," sagde han, næsten i panik. "Jeg kunne da aldrig finde på… det ville da være respektløst overfor dig at du flyttede over i smedjen hvis…"

Og så forstod jeg det. Hvad han havde spurgt mig om i aftes… det havde været mere end bare… end bare… Jeg kunne mærke en sær følelse i maven. Men den var bedre end den jeg havde haft før Melli kom vandrende ind i min lille dagdrøm. Ville han virkelig giftes med mig…

"Skammerer kan ikke blive gift," sagde Melli vidende. "De bliver set af kirken som en form for hekse."

Tano så vredt på hende. "Hvis Nico og Carmian bare skulle lave en kontrakt kan vi vel også. Vi skal sikker bare have Maudi Kensie til at sige god for det." Og så blev han helt forfærdet for det havde jo sikkert ikke været meningen at han ville have sagt det på den her måde, og da slet ikke for at retfærdiggøre overfor min lillesøster at jeg kunne blive gift. "Skrub af med dig lidt, Melli," sagde han, og skubbede hende ud af døren.

"Dina, jeg er altså virkelig ked af det kom ud på-" og så kom han ikke længere for jeg tog modet sammen og kyssede ham.

Det var ikke et lang kys, men han holdt mund lige med det samme. Jeg havde allermest lyst til at hoppe op og ned i glæde fordi jeg aldrig havde været sikker. Men nu _var _jeg. Han ville jo ikke giftes med mig hvis han ikke elskede mig. "Det var dejligt du endeligt fik åbnet munden op!" sagde jeg, og kunne mærke tårerne. "Du siger et, og gør noget andet, og så det ene øjeblik er du så god til at formulere dig at jeg bliver helt smigret og det næste er du ved at putte foden ned i halsen på dig selv." Jeg smilede til ham før jeg sagde det sidste. "Jeg var aldrig helt sikker på at du ville have mig."

Han smilede, det der smil hvor hele hans ansigt lyser op af glæde, og mit hjerte svulmede bare endnu mere op end det allerede var. "Jeg kan så sige det samme til dig," sagde han, og trak mig ind i et knus, der var så kraftigt jeg næsten ikke kunne trække vejret.

"Davin, lad nu være!" kunne vi pludselig høre Melli sige.

"Jeg har tolereret ham længe nok," sagde min – arrige – bror. "Men han skal ikke komme her og bringe skam over min lillesøster."

Jeg udvekslede et blik med Tano, der bare smilede. Han morede sig lidt. Davin, der endda ikke engang var ældre end Tano, var meget spinklere og ikke nær så stærk, ville forsvarer sin søster. "Men de gjorde jo ikke noget!"

Jeg skulede til dem, da de kom ind ad døren. "Davin, bland dig uden om!" hvæsede jeg. "Du ved lige så godt som alle os andre at –" han så så overrumplet ud at jeg ikke kunne lade være med at le. "Det er lige meget, om han bringer skam over mig," sagde jeg lidt efter i et blidere tonefald. "For nu har han friet til mig."

Og så skulle du ellers se min bror spærre øjnene op. Det skulle nok blive sjovt at fortælle resten af familien, selvom ikke engang Davin var ret forskrækket over det, når det kom til stykket.

Nej, fra nu af ville det ikke være så slemt tage ud på opgaver.

* * *

Jeg fatter slet ikke den blev så lang! OTTE sider! Og jeg troede ikke engang jeg kunne komme op over de 1000 ord! Det er fantastisk!

Noget andet der er helt fantastisk IRRITERENDE er at dette vidst er den første fanfic til sådan en fed serie! Jeg er ikke den eneste dansker på den her side, og der burde være nogen herinde, der kan lide den her serie!

Tak fordi I læste, jeg håber den (reprimanden ikke inkluderet) opmuntre andre til at skrive på det samme.

- Pensil


End file.
